The Pregnancy of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Mars1040
Summary: The SOS Brigade has just graduated from college. After Kyon defended Haruhi at Itsuki's party, he and Haruhi decide to start a relationship, unaware of the changes that's going on in Haruhi's body. [DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY, I HAVE NO PLANS TO CONTINUE; THE STORY WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IF I GET ANOTHER PM ASKING ME TO CONTINUE IT]
1. The Final Day

Mars: Haruhi Suzumiya!  
Midna: Thanks for lending me "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" Mars, it's really good so far.  
Demyx: I get it next, right Mars?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi series or any of it's characters.

The Pregnancy of Haruhi Suzumiya  
**Prologue**

I first met Haruhi Suzumiya in the first year of High School. "I have no interest in ordinary humans. If there are any aliens, time travelers or espers here, come join me. That is all." she said. She had long, straight brown hair which was decorated with a flashy yellow hair ribbon that adorned her perfectly proportioned face. She was beautiful.

As I got to know her, she was pretty hard to put up with. She formed the SOS Brigade, the **S**ave the World by **O**verloading it with Fun **S**uzumiya Haruhi Brigade. The only members that were in it was myself, Haruhi, Yuki Nagato an Alien Bookworm, the lovely Mikuru Asahina, a Time Traveler, and Itsuki Koizumi, an Esper in an organization. You heard me right, the members of the SOS Brigade were an Alien, a Time Traveler and an Esper.

Unfortunately for Haruhi, they can't reveal their identities to her because to them she's "the potential for evolution," a "time warp" and apparently, "God." They're afraid she might go crazy and abuse her powers or something.

That was seven years ago. Now, all of us are in our last year of college (even Asakina-san, who is one year older than us). Koizumi's planning a party the day after graduation before all of us go our separate ways.

**Chapter 1: The Final Day**

My final college class had ended, Economics, one of my most hated classes. I left the classroom with Koizumi, "So are you coming to my party?" he asked with his usual smile. Ugh, stop smiling already! It's sickening!

"Sure," I replied, "What are we doing there?"

"Oh, nothing special, some dancing, some drinking."

"Did you invite anyone besides the SOS Brigade?"

"I invited a few lady friends."

I should've known, ever since we entered college, he's been in and out of relationships with girls of every age. I don't know whether it was his smile, his eyes, his body or the fact that he was handsome. Either way, I didn't care.

"Itsuki-chan!" a loud, hyper voice called out. I saw a small girl -probably a first-year- who was wearing the college uniform. It consisted of a white blouse, a light red tie, a crimson red blazer and a light red skirt with a white hemming. The girl herself had red hair that almost matched the uniform's skirt. Coincidentally, the men's uniform,

"What is it Anake-chan?" Koizumi asked with his usual smile.

Wait, Anake-chan? Is that some sort of pun?

"I'm invited to your post-graduation party, right?" she made a face a young girl asking for something from her parents.

"Yes, I wouldn't think of throwing a party with out you," Koizumi held her hands and kissed her on the cheek. Was this girl within legal age? Was Koizumi a pedophile?

"Thanks Itsuki-chan!" she ran off to a group of girls who looked like her older sisters compared to her.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Anake Mabui, a second-year."

You're kidding me. She's a second year? Wait, Mabui? That's a horrible pun!

"I'm dating her right now, that is, for another week."

"Another week?! You're already planning to break up with her?!"

"I have to leave Japan in two weeks, I figured I'd break up with her before I leave."

Leaving Japan? What is he talking about? "What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you yet? I guess it slipped my mind."

Slipped your mind my ass, you just didn't wanna tell me.

"You see, the party I'm throwing is also a going-away party, that is, for the SOS Brigade. I've already told Miku…I mean…Asahina-san."

Huh? Were you about to call Asahina-san by her first name?

"Ah, I just remembered, I have to go do something," the he left.

* * *

I returned to the two-bedroom apartment that I shared with my roommate by 5 o'clock. I would've been home earlier, but I met Taniguchi along the way and he talked to me for about an hour. At least I think it was for an hour, I don't remember.

"I'm home," I called into the apartment.

"I'm in the shower!" my roommate called.

I put my stuff down on the kitchen table and the sat on the couch and began to read a book Nagato recommended. I don't remember what it was called, but it was filled with space knights with laser-swords or whatever they're called fighting alongside clones against robots.

"Alright, where's my hairbrush?" my roommate demanded.

"Did you check your dresser?" I asked, putting the book down to look at my roommate. However, I saw that it was a mistake, she was wearing only a towel that barely covered herself. "H-Haruhi! Put something on!"

Haruhi Suzumiya simply crossed her arms and scowled at me, "Why? It's the two of us here."

My nose almost bled at the sight of her with her long, wet hair and her exposed, snow-white skin. She kept her large brown eyes on me.

"Do you know where my brush is?" she asked with an attitude.

"I told you, I don't know. For all I know, it could be on your bookcase."

Haruhi went into her room, "I found it!"

I was surprised, "Was it on your bookcase?"

"It was on my desk."

Close enough.

For the past four years, Haruhi and I have been living together. Our parents split the apartment cost, but they said after college, we'd have to get jobs and pay for the apartment ourselves. However, for the past seven years, I slowly fell in love with Haruhi.

I figured Haruhi might've loved me back, but it's not the reason why I haven't confessed my feelings yet. The reason is…

…

I don't have a good reason. I guess my heart just isn't ready.

I started reading the book again. I felt Haruhi sit on the couch, "What're you reading?"

"Something about clones and robots."

"Can I read it?"

"When I'm done."

"Pfft, fine."

I heard the TV turn on to an Anime about Time Travelers. I wasn't surprised, Haruhi seemed to like it. I watched a few episodes, it was pretty good.

"Suki, I have something to tell you." I recognized the voice as the main character of the Anime. I put my book down and started to watch.

"What is it Mitsuru?" I saw the courageous time traveler, Mitsuru had a nervous look on his face. He was going to confess his love for Suki, a girl he had dragged with him to different times.

"I…"

"Is he finally going to tell Suki he loves her?" I asked.

"I hope so, I'm tired of all this buildup!" Haruhi complained.

"I love…"

Say it dammit!

"I love you…" Haruhi and I were on the edge of our seats. "…r outfit today. It's really nice."

I looked over at Haruhi as she groaned. I saw she had changed into an aqua-blue shirt and teal pants that served as her pajamas. I was relived that I didn't have to see her in a towel again.

"I can't believe it! Next week's the last episode and Mitsuru won't confess to Suki!"

"Mitsuru has a girlfriend in his own time, right?"

"Yeah…that's it! Kyon! You're a genius"

She figured out what I was thinking?

"They'll make Mitsuru and Suki return to Mitsuru's own time then he'll have to choose who he wants to be with!"

"Isn't that a little anti-climatic?"

"You're right…then how about this: Misturu will have to choose between Suki and his girlfriend!"

"They might make him return to his own time…"

"Not unless Mitsuru has kids in the past, or if Suki was erased from the past!"

You should consider becoming a detective Haruhi.

"Yeah, that's what's gonna happen."

"Haruhi, what are you doing after graduation?"

"After graduation? Go to Koizumi's party."

"No, I mean for a job."

"A job? I have a couple of options. Becoming a writer, becoming a cop, or a P.I., or maybe…wait! That's it!"

What's it?

"I'll become a P.I.! I know what my agency will be called! The SOS Brigade Detective Agency!"

What are you thinking?! No one would come to an Agency with a name like that! Haruhi hasn't changed a bit since High school. Not one bit.

Riku: Wasn't the prologue on a separate chapter?  
Mars: I changed it, I thought it'd be a waste of space.  
Bobby: Whatever.  
Mars: Oh yeah, Anake's name was supposed to be "Akane" but I got it backwards ^.^; Her full name was supposed to be roughly translated as "Red Cute"


	2. Upcoming Events

Yuna: Wow, aren't you fast?  
Demyx: Shh! Yuna! I'm trying to read!  
Mikey: Midna finished it?  
Midna: Yeah, the ending was a bit anti-climatic. I wish Kyon could just spring into action.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't create! I hate it when people assume that I do!

The Pregnancy of Haruhi Suzumiya  
**Chapter 2: Upcoming Events**

I sealed the envelope that contained the two checks that summed up to the amount Haruhi and I owed the rent for our apartment. I opened the door to a very pretty orange-hair woman, "Asahina-san! What are you doing here so late?"

Asahina-san had definitely matured over the last seven years. In High School, she had a baby face and a petite body. Now, she looked a lot like the woman who had visited me from the future. Wait. Did that mean she was going to return to he own time soon?

"Is Suzumiya-san here?" she asked.

"Haruhi's on the phone right now. What's up?"

"Um…Kyon-kun…I don't know how to say this…"

"Say what?"

"I'm leaving in two weeks."

You too Asahina-san?! Around the same time?!

"I'm returning to my own time," she sounded like a mouse when she said this.

"I see."

"Did Itsuki-kun tell you he's leaving too?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll go wait for Suzumiya-san then." She walked into the apartment.

I pondered for a minute if I should ask her for advice about Haruhi. I closed the door and turned to her, "Asahina-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's say, hypothetically, that…no that won't work…" I was tripping over my words. "Oh, you know the anime about the time travelers?"

"Yes," she nodded, "The one with Mitsuru and Suki, right?"

"Yeah, that's it! After all Mitsuru and Suki have been through, Mitsuru can't tell Suki he loves her. What do you think he should do?"

"He should return to his own time and leave Suki in her own time," the answer came a bit too quickly.

I sighed, asking a time traveler like that wouldn't get a decent answer. "No, Asahina-san, what I mean is that…" I took a deep breath, "I…" -the next word was inaudible- "…Haruhi."

"You love Suzumiya-san?" to my relief, she said this in a low whisper. "Then, I think you should tell her how you feel."

"Okay, thanks Asahina-san," I opened the door when I heard Haruhi's voice.

"Mikuru-chan! What are you doing here?" I heard Haruhi run up to Mikuru. "Kyon, are you sending those checks in?"

"I was just about to go," I muttered in reply. I left the apartment and I locked the door behind me.

* * *

Graduation was uneventful, our family came then they took us out to dinner. Haruhi and my families went to dinner together. That wasn't as uneventful as Graduation. Haruhi was wearing a sunshine-yellow dress with white sleeves. It matched the hair ribbon she wore and the white band that held her hair in a low ponytail, a little too low for my taste. I felt a little plain compared to her in my white shirt, blue tie and dark-blue blazer and black dress pants.

"What are you doing after college Kyon?" Haruhi's father asked me.

Please don't call me by that name.

"I'm going to get a good job and earn enough money to go to Grad School."

Yeah, while I decide what I want to do. It's clear what Haruhi wants to do.

"I know what I'll be doing," Haruhi announced, "I'm going to become a private investigator."

She went onto explain what she'll be doing and how she got the idea for it. Her parents talked her out of the "SOS Brigade" part of her idea, but they were happy with it.

"What kind of name is 'Kyon' anyway?" Haruhi's mother innocently asked me.

"It's a nickname, actually, my sister made it up," my mom explained. "Then, my daughter started calling him that and then his friends from school started calling him that and before we knew it, we all started calling him that."

"Oh, what's you're real name?"

"It's…" the sound of plates falling and breaking on the floor so what I said wasn't heard by anyone around us.

"Oh, that's a nice name."

"Thank you Suzumiya-san."

"What college are you going to Imouto-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"The same one you went to," my younger sister politely replied.

My little sister was sitting politely in a pink dress and purple jacket that came with the dress. Her hair was braided down her back just past her shoulder blades, she looked like a college student already. It's funny, after seven years, my sister matured so much. It makes me feel old.

"I hope you like red, the school uniform is mostly red."

"That's okay."

"Where are you staying?"

"She'll be staying with us for a month." My dad butted in, he made the most money so he handled our family's finances. "Then she'll live in the dorm."

"At least you won't be living alone, if I wasn't living with Kyon, I don't know what I would've done."

She made it sound like we were a couple living together. Not that I have a problem with that.

"But they allow Shamisen to live in the dorm."

I'm surprised that cat hasn't died of old age yet. We had Koizumi's cat for a while before it died.

"We'll take care of Shamisen," I offered. "We had a cat in the apartment before, so we have everything we would need."

"Yeah, Kyon's right, we can take care of Shamisen."

"Thanks Kyon-kun, you're the best brother ever!" My little sister's voice was filled with enthusiasm, but she looked so calm.

* * *

We went our separate ways from the restaurant. Haruhi and I walked to the train station. I'm not sure what direction our families went but I didn't care. I just wanted some alone time with Haruhi.

"I'm cold," Haruhi complained after a few minutes of walking.

You know what the funny thing was? I was feeling hot in my suit. I took my blazer off and placed it over Haruhi's shoulders. "You're welcome," I told her before she could say anything.

There was silence for a little bit then out of the blue, Haruhi turned her head towards me, "You use cologne?"

Yeah, I wore it just for you.

"Yeah, you have to when you shave."

"You know, you leave bits of hair in the sink."

"No I don't!"

"You do, I always clean up after you."

"I shave every day, there's no hair to leave."

I don't grow that much facial hair to begin with but I didn't want to have any on my face. If I neglect shaving, I might start looking like some kind of bum.

The two of us were silent until we got on the train, that's when Haruhi decided to strike up a conversation. "It's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Being out of school, in the real world…"

I didn't say anything, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Mikuru's leaving Japan, did she tell you?"

"She did, Koizumi's leaving too."

"Him too?" Haruhi started to sound depressed. "Do you think Yuki's moving too?"

"I dunno." To tell you the truth, it never came to me. I took my cell phone out and called Nagato. "Hello, Nagato?"

There was silence on the other line, but I could tell Nagato was on the other line.

"You aren't planning to move or go away anywhere, are you?"

"No."

"You aren't?"

"No."

"Then, do you know why Asahina-san and Koizumi are leaving Japan."

"Yes." She didn't say anything else.

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They asked me not to."

"Then why did you even tell me you knew?"

"Because you asked."

I simply groaned, you can't give Nagato vague instructions.

"How is the book I loaned you?"

"It's pretty good, Haruhi wants to read it after me, is that okay?"

"Affirmative. Is there anything else?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good bye then." Then she hung up.

"She's not leaving?" Haruhi asked.

"No, she's not."

"Good, I wouldn't know what I'd do if the majority of the SOS Brigade moved." She sighed and rested her head against my arm. I blushed at that moment, but I didn't want to hide it.

* * *

When we got home, Haruhi went straight to her room. Probably to change into her pajamas. I went to do the same, I didn't bother closing my door. I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off when I heard Haruhi in the door way.

"Kyon, we have to be at Koizumi's at 10 o'clock sharp." Haruhi sharply told me.

I turned around to face her, with my shirt in my hand. I saw Haruhi still had her dress on, but I saw her pajama bottoms under it. "Okay." I told her.

"Don't sleep in too late." She walked down the hall to her room.

I can't make any promises Haruhi.

Demyx: Hey! This book's just like the anime and the manga!  
Mars: It came first Demyx.  
Demyx: Good point.  
Padmé: Please review!


	3. Secrets of Mikuru and Itsuki

Yuna: Three chapters in one day…  
Axel: Technically, it's two.  
Demyx: Keep it down Axel!  
Hope: (yells)  
Demyx: I said keep it down!

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, Itsuki Koizumi or Tsuruya!

The Pregnancy of Haruhi Suzumiya  
**Chapter 3: Secrets of Mikuru and Itsuki**

I woke up at 9 o'clock, I don't remember what time I fell asleep, but whenever it was, I had a full night's sleep. I entered the kitchen to see some breakfast already on the table. Haruhi was eating already, and looking through the newspaper.

"Eat up, it's gonna get cold," she told me without looking up.

I sat down and started eating. "When are we leaving?"

"9:45."

"Isn't that cutting it close?"

"No, Koizumi asked us to be there at 11 o'clock."

Ah I should've known.

After that blunt conversation, Haruhi and I finished our breakfast, got dressed and left for Koizumi's. We decided that walking would be faster than taking the train or bus and by "we," I mean Haruhi. I didn't care either way.

I looked at Haruhi, who was walking slightly ahead of me. She was wearing a jacket that was zipped up all the way so I couldn't see what color shirt she was wearing. The jacket had a sky blue torso and white sleeves and hood. She was wearing a dark blue miniskirt and black leggings.

I was wearing a moss-green shirt with the Kanji for "masculine" written on it in black. Haruhi bought it for me during one of the festivals our College had held. I left the two buttons near the neck hole of the shirt open for fashion reasons. I was also wearing a pair of jeans that was ripped on the lower left leg, I forget how I got it, but this pair of jeans was always my favorite. I was also wearing a black leather jacket that I had bought recently. To tell you the truth, I bought it for Haruhi, she didn't seem to dislike it so I took it as a good sign. Listen to me, I'm starting to lose my own sense of independence. Alright, I've finally decided, after the party, I'll confess my love to Haruhi. It'll be easy after I've had a few drinks.

We came upon Koizumi's apartment building. We opened the doors to the lobby and approached the front desk. "We're here to see Koizumi Itsuki-san," Haruhi told the receptionist almost as if she was demanding something.

"Kyon! Suzumiya-san!" Haruhi and I turned to Asahina-san, she was wearing a white blouse and black dress pants. It looked like the same outfit that she wore when we saw her before right Graduation. Wait! It WAS the same outfit. Asahina-san doesn't live in the building, was she with Koizumi for the whole night?

"Mikuru-chan!" Haruhi exclaimed with slight surprise. I guess she noticed that Asahina-san didn't change her clothes.

"What are you doing here so early?" She walked over to us. She had a shaky tone of voice and her face was nearly-frozen.

"Asahina-san, did you go home last night?"

"Oh you mean…is this the same outfit I wore yesterday?" She tried her best to look innocent and surprised, but no avail. I could tell she was lying.

"Hey, where's your purse Mikuru?"

"I left it at Tsuruya-san's apartment, I'm staying there until I leave."

"She's coming to the party?"

"Yes, she's also coming early to help out with a few things. I have to go, I'll see you too later." Mikuru left the building as quickly as she could, that is without looking suspicious.

"Why was Mikuru here before us?" Haruhi was thinking the same thing I was.

The receptionist allowed us to go up to Koizumi's apartment. We entered the elevator where we told the operator what floor we wanted to get off on. How was Koizumi able to afford to live in a place like this? Then it occurred to me that he didn't pay for it, his organization did. We got off on Koizumi's floor and walked through the hallway until we got to his door, 3-D. Haruhi rang the doorbell and Koizumi let us in with his usual smile.

"Kyon-kun, Suzumiya-san, you're here early."

Stop smiling damn it!

"We wanted to be here as early as we could to help you!"

By "we," she just means herself.

"Asahina-san was just here a while ago to drop off some chips and drinks."

Bored with this conversation, I decided to take a good look at Koizumi's apartment. No, it's not an apartment, it's a loft, no, it's a penthouse! It had two floors, the only staircase was pretty large and was located in the living room. The living room was huge, it had a large coffee table and a couple of sofas. There was also a flat screen, Hi-Def TV on the wall. A flat screen man! I saw a stereo under the stairs and it looked pretty new.

"Kyon! Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" I turned to Haruhi and Koizumi.

"You weren't listening, were you?"

I was too astonished by the living room. Forgive me Haruhi!

"Go up to Koizumi-kun's room and clean it up!"

"Why can't he do it himself?"

"Suzumiya-san's helping me set up my new stereo."

"Yeah! So hop to it!"

"Whatever." I shuffled up the stairs to the master bedroom, which I assumed was Koizumi's room.

The place was a mess, clothes were thrown everywhere, the sheets on the bed were undone, he probably had that Mabui girl here last night. I picked up some shirts and put them a basket with some other dirty clothes. I walked over to the bed and I saw a black purse on the nightstand. At first, I thought it was Mabui-san's but I took another look at it. It looked just like Asahina-san's! I picked it up to take a good look at it when I heard someone enter the room.

"Ah, you found it." Koizumi's smile looked a little forced.

"This?" I held the purse up.

"Yes, it belongs to Anake-chan. She was here last night."

Are you sure it isn't Asahina-san's purse?

"I'll need it back." Koizumi walked over and forcibly took the purse out my hands.

Hey, take it easy, it wasn't like I was going to steal it or anything.

"You know what? I think I'll clean this room, you help Suzumiya-san move the stereo."

"Help Haruhi" means do all the physical labor while she sits around drinking soda.

Though, either way, I obliged. I entered the living room to see Haruhi waiting for me. She told me to move the stereo out from under the stairs, to under the TV. However, she wasn't satisfied so I spent the next half hour moving the stereo around the room until Haruhi saw a good place to put it. Right next to the sofa. I didn't think it was a good idea, but I was in no position to argue. After being ordered around by her, I decided to take a break. I sat next to her on the couch.

"I wonder what's taking Koizumi so long with cleaning his room up?"

"I dunno." I don't think it would've me this long to clean that room up. "Hey, Haruhi." I reduced my voice to a whisper.

"Yeah?" She kept her voice as low as mine.

"I think I saw Asahina-san's purse in Koizumi's room."

"You serious?!" She said this a bit more louder than I would've liked.

"Keep your voice down."

"Sorry. Do you think that Koizumi and Mikuru are dating?"

"Dating? No." I made my voice as low as possible. "But I think they may be having an affair."

"A what?"

Haruhi leaned closer to me, I assumed she didn't hear me so I kept my volume, leaned toward her and repeated my statement.

"What do you mean by 'having an affair'?" She lowered her voice to match my volume.

"Koizumi's dating this girl name 'Anake,' she's coming to the party today."

"That cheater!"

I would think that Haruhi would return to her upright position, but she didn't. Our heads were so close together, it looked like we were about to kiss. Stop the buildup! Kiss her already! We returned upright when we heard a doorbell. I decided to answer the door, it was probably Nagato or Asahina-san with Tsuruya-san.

I opened the door to see Nagato looking up at me. She was wearing her college uniform even though we graduated the day before.

"Nagato, why are you still wearing your college uniform?"

"I have nothing else to wear."

Are you serious?

"Should I change my interface?"

"Interface? Oh, you mean your everyday outfit."

She didn't respond.

"Yeah, change to something more…casual."

"I see."

She walked past me into the loft. She was greeted by Haruhi's voice. I started to close the door when I felt something blocking it.

"You'd shut the door on me Kyon-kun?" Tsuruya-san's hand was stopping me from shutting the door.

"I didn't see you."

I fully opened the door to let Tsuruya-san in. If there was someone with her, I didn't see. Tsuruya-san put her arm around my shoulder a led me into the living room where Haruhi and Nagato were talking. I heard the door lock and someone running up the stairs but Tsuruya-san did her best to make sure the person wasn't noticed by any of us. After talking for a few minutes, Koizumi and Asahina-san came down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long, I got caught up in a book I found on the floor." Koizumi's smile was relaxed now.

Liar. You were probably hiding Asahina-san's clothes and feeling her up too.

"He was also helping me look for my keys."

"How could you leave them in Itsuki-kun's room?"

"It was an accident…"

I saw Asahina-san with her purse now. Tsuruya-san must've distracted us so we wouldn't notice Asahina-san without her purse.

For a while, the six of us put up some light decorations and prepared the loft for the party. After that was done, the girls took Nagato shopping for a permanent outfit and some part attire, leaving Koizumi and I alone. The more I was alone with him, the worse I thought of him. If he was having an affair with Asahina-san, he was cheating on his girlfriend. He might've been cheating on every girlfriend he's had! He probably coursed poor Asahina-san to sleep with him. He's a lying, cheating scumbag! Underneath that smile is a devil!

"We've done just about everything."

"What do you mean 'just about'? What else is there to do?"

"Prepare the make out rooms." He said this with a bit of a mischievous smile.

Don't say that to me with that kind of face! Are you going to cheat on Mabui-san AND Asahina-san with me?! Okay, that's too much. Koizumi may be a cheater, but he isn't gay.

So Koizumi and I prepared the two extra bedrooms for two people to make out in. Maybe I should consider taking Haruhi into one of these rooms during the party. While I was setting one of the rooms up, I found a mini bar in the closet.

"Koizumi!" I called out.

Koizumi came into the room, not having a smile on his face for once.

"What's wrong?"

"What's with this mini bar?"

He walked over to the closet and saw the mini bar. "I don't know, the organization owns the apartment and I've only been living in it for about two weeks."

"If you're not using it, can I have it?"

Though I don't have any use for one. I might be able to sell it for some extra money.

"I don't see why not."

I was planning on picking it up tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully tonight, I was going to go home after I've told Haruhi I love her.

Larxene: When IS the party anyway?  
Mars: Next chapter, I promise!  
Demyx: I'M TRYING TO READ HERE!!!  
Hope: (yells)  
Demyx: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!


	4. Party Time

Demyx: I'm done and the kiss between Haruhi and Kyon was better described here than in the anime.  
Axel: That's because in the anime, the kiss CAN'T be described.  
Demyx: Shut up! You know what I mean!  
Mars: I'd like to thank one of my friends who told me the thing about arriving at a party early.

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, Itsuki Koizumi, Tsuruya, Kunikida, Taniguchi, Emiri Kimidori…the list goes on!  
…wait, I think that's it.

The Pregnancy of Haruhi Suzumiya  
**Chapter 4: Party Time**

The party was scheduled to start at 1:00PM. However, since people never arrive at a party early unless they're helping out. The only person who arrived on time was Mabui-san. So fifteen minutes after the party started, the attendance was myself, Haruhi, Koizumi, Nagato, Tsuruya-san, Asahina-san and, of course, Mabui-san. Around 1:30, Koizumi broke the drinks out. It was two six packs of beer, Mabui-san was the first to take one. Wait, Mabui-san?!

"Hold on, is she legal age?" I asked in slight shocked tone of voice.

"Of course I am Kyon-senpai. I'm twenty."

"Oh, sorry then."

Honestly, you look 10 or 12.

The real party started at about 2 o'clock, when people started to come. By 3:00, there were enough people to actually call this a party. There was a considerable amount of guys, when I thought there was going to be mostly girls from what Koizumi told me. Each one of them invited two friends, and those friends invited two friends and THOSE friends invited two friends, and that must be as far as I can go. I can only count fifty people at this party.

"Hey Kyon!" That was Taniguchi, unsteadily approaching me with a beer can in hand, obviously drunk.

Oh no, how did he get invited?

"You know who -hic- I think is hot?"

I don't want to know.

"Mikuru Asahina, I wanna -hic- tap that ass."

Asahina-san? No, for her own good, I won't let you near her!

"And -hic- I know who you think -hic- is hot."

Let me guess, "Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Haruhi Suzumiya."

I'm psychic!

"Taniguchi, I think you should sit down."

"Why?"

"Girls love it when guys sit down."

"Since when are YOU an expert on love?" He hiccupped and tried to throw a punch at me, but his fist didn't reach me. So instead, he walked over to Asahina-san who was talking to Koizumi and Emiri Kimidori, who I wasn't very well acquainted with.

I saw Taniguchi talk to Asahina-san, like normal. Then Koizumi socked him in the jaw. Way to go Koizumi! I came up with a number of things Taniguchi said or did for Koizumi to react in such a manner. Number one, Taniguchi must've talked to Asahina-san like he would talk to prostitute, or a whore. Number two, which would go with number one, he told her that he wanted sleep with her. And finally, number three, he showed attraction to Asahina-san which made Koizumi jealous.

"Kyon-senpai." I looked down to see Mabui-san approaching me.

"What is it Mabui-san?"

"You're very well acquainted with Suzumiya-senpai, right?"

"That's right, we met in High School."

"Does she seem a bit…strange to you?"

"Strange? Yeah, Haruhi's strange alright."

That's why I love her so much.

"Has she ever said or done anything…out of the ordinary?"

"All the time."

I told Mabui-san all about the exploits of the SOS Brigade from High School to college, leaving out all the super natural stuff.

"That's all? Nothing…ultra-strange?"

"Ultra-strange"? How old was this girl?

"Nope, that's it."

"Oh, okay, thank you Kyon-senpai." Then she skipped over to Koizumi.

I swear, he doesn't look like her boyfriend, he looks like her older brother.

"Who was that?" Haruhi approached me with a beer can in her hand.

I explained to her about the conversation Mabui-san and I just had. Upon telling her that I would have no interest in her unless I was a pedophile, she responded with: "I didn't ask if you did."

And I responded with a: "That was what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

Then she walked over to a random guy and started talking to him. I guess I got her there. I walked around for a bit when I bumped into Kunikida.

"Hey Kyon, I thought you'd be at this party. Have you seen Taniguchi?"

I explained to him how Taniguchi came up to me drunk, talking about Asahina-san and how Koizumi punched his lights out. Kunikida just laughed, making me question how sober he was. Upon asking, he laughed again and told me he had six cans of beer. You're just as bad as Taniguchi! At least you aren't a womanizer.

I walked over to the sofa, where I saw Nagato with her party outfit. The outfit consisted of a sleeveless indigo shirt and a long, light purple skirt that extended to the ankles. She was sitting next to a man about my age with messy, blonde hair that was barely held back in a low ponytail. His eyes were blue, unlike most people in Japan and he was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Nice to see you again Kyon." He said in a smooth voice.

"Oh it's you…it's…" I know who he is, I just forgot his name.

"Tokatsu, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Tokatsu. We were lab partners for a semester last year."

"Glad to see you remember me this is…"

"I know him." Nagato told him bluntly.

"Oh, you do? You never told me…"

"I just met you."

Tokatsu was taken aback by this. He was obviously trying to pass Nagato off as his girlfriend.

"Listen Tokatsu, I've known Nagato since High School, so I'd think it'd be best…"

He didn't let me finish, he just got up and walked away, but not without bumping into me. I turned to Nagato, she didn't seem to be doing anything and wasn't planning to do anything.

"Nagato, why don't you have a drink?"

She sat motionless.

"Then why don't you go dance?"

"There isn't a good song."

"What kind of song do you want to hear?"

"Something unique."

"Yuki's right." Haruhi came over with a look of slight irritation, I saw she still had a beer can in her hand, it was the same one she was holding since she talked to me.

"What kind of music do you want to hear Haruhi?"

"Something…from the west! Something American!"

American, huh? I wouldn't be surprised if one came up right now.

Then Haruhi started to concentrate on me. "Kyon, you haven't had anything to drink at this party, have you?"

"I wanted to stay sober for a while."

"Why? Neither of us have a car!" She held her can out to me. "Here, drink!"

"From your can? But…"

"Here! Everyone here has had a least one drink."

"Nagato hasn't."

"Then pass the can to her when you've had your drink!"

I took the can, and as I took it, a thought crossed my mind. What would the world be like if Haruhi was drunk? The results could be chaotic if Haruhi too drunk. So I took a big gulp and handed the can to Nagato.

"Here, drink the rest."

"Okay."

She gulped the rest of the liquid down and seemed unchanged.

"Are you feeling?"

"Fine."

She gave the can to me. As I went to go look for some kind of garbage pail when I heard an unfamiliar song play. Then I heard English lyrics, ("Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, Boots with the fur…").

"This is it! An American song! C'Mon Yuki!" She took my hand and pulled me onto what was supposed to be the dance floor.

I simply followed Haruhi's moves. I saw Yuki close by dancing to her own beat. While I mindlessly danced, I couldn't help but listen to the lyrics of the song, ("Make it rain I'm making it snow, Work the pole I gotta bank roll, I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes"). Was Haruhi even listening to the lyrics?

When the song ended, Yuki went back to her seat on the couch. I could tell that she enjoyed herself. Haruhi didn't move, so I didn't either.

"Kyon, why are you still wearing your leather jacket?"

I looked at myself, my jacket was open, but I forgot to take if off.

"Take it off, you look hot in it."

After that dancing, I guess you could say I'm hot in this.

"What if someone takes it?"

"I'll tie it around my waist then."

Upon hearing that response, I took my jacket off and gave it to Haruhi who tied it around her waist.

For the next hour or two, Haruhi and I danced to every song that came up, even the slow ones. I didn't pay attention to anyone around me, Haruhi and I were in our own world. When we were finished dancing we sat down in the dining room had had a couple a drinks. I didn't count how many I had, but it was enough to get me drunk. The two of us had a drunken conversation where I forget most of the details.

"Hey, how are you two?" Koizumi had come around, he had a smile on his face as always.

"Koizumi, you're always smiling, you're hiding something." I told him in my drunken stupor.

"I'm not hiding anything Kyon."

"Yes you are! Haruhi, Koizumi is actually an esper in disguise!"

"Y-you don't really think I'm an esper, do you Kyon?" Koizumi sounded nervous. "Because the existence of espers…"

"It was a joke." I informed him darkly.

Koizumi, startled by either my look or by the fact that I almost revealed the existence of espers, lost his smile. "It was? I should've known, you're drunk after all." He started to laugh and walk away.

After a few drunken conversations with Asahina-san, Tsuruya-san, Kunikida (that one was fun, we all started singing "Cha-La Head Cha-La," Haruhi's a horrible singer when she's drunk), and Kimidori-senpai, Tokatsu came up to us.

"Hey there, I'm called Tokatsu. What's your name?" He asked seductively.

"Haruhi Suzumiya." Haruhi turned difficult on him.

"What college are you in Haruhi?"

"I just graduated."

"Oh, I graduated last year."

Liar.

"So?"

"So I have more wisdom than oh say that guy over there."

Was he referring to me? That son of a…

"I don't care."

For the next few minutes, Tokatsu spewed out potential pick-up lines while Haruhi responded with retorts such as "I don't care," "Shut up," "That's none of your business," and "leave me alone."

"Then allow me take you home." He finally said.

"No."

"I insist." He pulled her up forcibly and began to drag her off.

"Kyon!"

Before Haruhi could finish calling for me, I got up and punched Tokatsu in the jaw, making him fall to the floor. He would've pulled Haruhi down with him if I didn't grab her shoulders.

"You go near Haruhi ever again and I won't be so merciful!"

With that dark line, I heard one person clap, then a couple more. I looked over and saw Asahina-san, Nagato, Koizumi, Tsuruya-san, Kimidori-senpai, Kunikida and even Taniguchi watching and applauding my actions. The group walked over to us voicing their concerns and congratulations, ("Susumiya-san, are you okay?" "The way you nailed him in the jaw…!" "You're just a -hic- pretty boy!").

"Kyon?" Haruhi looked up at me, "Can we go home?"

"Sure." I mumbled.

"You aren't thinking of driving are you?" Kimidori-senpai began.

Kimidori-senpai voicing her concern for us was unexpected and out of the ordinary, but I didn't worry about it. After all, she was the same as Nagato.

"We don't drive."

After that short conversation Haruhi and I were out the door. Upon leaving the building, I felt the cool night air on my uncovered arms. I remembered Haruhi had my jacket around her waist so I asked for it back and she silently gave it back to me. As I put it back on, Haruhi started walking ahead, so I grabbed her hand.

"Wait for me."

As we walked, I kept holding her hand. Then I remembered that I wanted to tell Haruhi how I felt about her. I guess in my drunken state, I forgot I didn't tell her yet. When we got into the building, Haruhi sat on the couch, not saying anything.

"Are you tired?"

"No."

I began to walk into the kitchen when I tripped over my feet and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

I slowly got up and walked into the kitchen and I got can of soda out of the refrigerator and joined Haruhi on the couch. I drank the soda in big gulps until nothing else was left. I set the can on the table and took a deep breath.

"Haruhi."

"What?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Alright, I'm not saying this because I'm drunk, in fact, I've tried to sober up…"

"Just spit it out!"

"I love you."

Our gazes met and we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Kyon…what did you say?" Her voice was shaking.

"I. Love. You."

I pulled her close and kissed her. The last time I've felt the warmness of Haruhi's lips was seven years ago, and the reason I did it was so she wouldn't destroy the world. This is different. This is real. I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders and uncontrollably, I picked her up and took her into my room, all without breaking the kiss.

Axel: Hey! That's it?! I wanted more of that scene!  
Everyone: …  
Axel: Uhhh…  
Jenny: Alright Axel, go back to that bookstore you like that much.  
Mars: But first references! The American song was "Low" by T-Pain and Flo Rida. It's used often for parties and dances. And Haruhi singing "Cha-la Head Cha-la" badly is a reference to Lucky Star ^.^


	5. Aftermath

Mars: Here I am with another chapter.  
Jenny: Some of you might be wondering why Itsuki's a cheater. Well, all I can say is that SOME light will be shed on the subject.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Anake-chan!

The Pregnancy of Haruhi Suzumiya  
**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

Alcohol intoxication affects the brain, causing slurred speech, clumsiness, and delayed reflexes. It can also cause fragmentary memory blackouts, or alcohol-related amnesia. When a person has fragmentary blackouts, they have the inability to recall certain events from an intoxicated period. However, the person would be unaware that other memories are missing until reminded of the existence of the gaps in their memory. I probably had that because all I remembered was meeting up with Tokatsu, dancing with Haruhi, Tokastu harassing Haruhi, me punching him out and me telling Haruhi I love her.

I woke up in my room to find that I wasn't alone in my bed. I had my arms wrapped around Haruhi who was curled up next to me. I thought nothing of it until I realized that the two of us were naked. I worried for a minute then she woke up, looked up at me and smiled.

"G-g-good morning Haruhi."

"How long have you been up?" Her voice was filled with happiness.

You're not pissed at me? That's a good.

"Just for a minute or two."

"Oh. What time is it?"

I picked up the alarm clock on my nightstand.

"It's 10 o'clock."

"Alright."

She got out of bed and put on her underwear and walked out of the room. I should've pulled her back in for a few minutes longer, I can't resist that body of hers. Though, it was time to get up anyway. I found my underwear at the foot of my bed and I slipped on my favorite jeans. When I walked into the hall, Haruhi walked up to me, clad in a purple bathrobe loosely tied.

"Kyon, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay then."

"Don't you wanna join me?"

"Isn't our shower place a little small for two people?"

"No it's not." Haruhi was starting to become difficult.

"It is! It'd be extremely difficult to move around…"

"Come on!"

She grabbed the hem of my jeans and pulled me into the bathroom. Since I just slipped the jeans on without zipping or buttoning them up, if I had fallen, Haruhi would've pulled them off of me. On second thought, that doesn't sound so bad. Crap! I've been having dirty thoughts ever since I woke up! Either way, this was the start of a difficult relationship.

"We can fit and move around easily if we just stay close together."

Make that "enjoyable".

* * *

That morning went by slowly. Haruhi and I bathed for about an hour, then, when we finally finished, we got dressed and ate lunch. After that, I told her about Koizumi's mini bar so she insisted on heading over to Koizumi's to pick it up. So we walked over to his building just like yesterday. The receptionist recognized us immediately and allowed us to go up to his loft without waiting. When we got to his floor, we found his door open with a couple of garbage bags outside his door.

"Koizumi-kun!" Haruhi called into the apartment.

"Not so loud!" Koizumi groaned as he approached the doorway.

"Koizumi! What happened to you?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

I took a good look at Koizumi. He looked like hell, his eyes were droopy and had dark shadows under them and one of them was red and swollen. He wasn't smiling at and he wasn't attempting to smile, in fact, he had an out-of-character scowl on his face. He was wearing a white T-Shirt that was blood-stained. Wait, blood?!

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Use the upstairs one, it has less puke."

Haruhi was surprised at Koizumi's uncharacteristic retort. She walked up the stairs and out of sight. Koizumi walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Mabui-san who was typing on a laptop in her lap. I sat down in a living chair as I saw a few people clean up the mess from the party last night.

"How'd you get people to clean up the mess?"

"The organization sent them over."

"Hey, should you be mentioning the 'you-know-what' around her?" I pointed to Mabui-san, who had paid no attention to me or Koizumi.

"I can talk about it around whoever I damn well please!" He was starting to scare me.

"Hey, if you keep acting like this, Haruhi won't be happy!"

He was taken aback by this and his scowl disappeared, but it didn't turn into a plastic smile. "I'm sorry Kyon-kun, I had a bad night and I have a hangover to go with it."

"You do?"

"You didn't wake up with one? I should've known. You and Suzumiya-san were probably…never mind."

A smart decision, if you finished that sentence, I'd probably rip your tongue out.

I looked over at Mabui-san and saw a worn, red-orange purse beside her leg. This girl like a lot of red, didn't she? Wait, if that's her purse then…

"Mabui-san."

She looked up from her laptop.

"Yes Kyon-senpai?"

"That's your purse, right?" I pointed to the purse beside her.

"Yes, I've been using it since High School. I love the color so much, I didn't bother getting a new one."

"Anake, no!" Koizumi's cry came as Mabui-chan finished her statement.

"Then Koizumi, would you care to explain why that black purse was in your room?"

"I…I…" he stuttered, trying to find the right words. "I…guess the gig is up, I'll tell you the truth."

Finally, the truth is a nice change from all the BS you've been spewing out.

Bobby: That's "some light shed on the subject"?  
Mars: Sorta…  
Tidus: It's more like light from a glow stick.  
Midna: Hey reviews, if you've read this author note, put SHnY at the top of the review. (This is to see if people read my author notes, that's all)  
Mars: Midna, shut up!


	6. Itsuki Comes Clean

Mars: Now we'll see if Itsuki's REALLY a cheater!  
Axel: Hey, what's Haruhi doing in the bathroom anyway?  
Larxene: What do you think?

Disclaimer: I own Anake Mabui, the plot and the scumbag Tokatsu.

The Pregnancy of Haruhi Suzumiya  
**Chapter 6: Itsuki Comes Clean**

Koizumi's beaten up face still hadn't retained his characteristic smile, but his face looked friendly enough.

"I guess I owe you the truth, but first, allow me to introduce you to another one of my colleagues."

Another member of the esper organization?

"My cousin, Anake Mabui."

Mabui-san's your cousin? INCEST!!!

"I know what you're thinking, but Anake and I weren't actually dating."

"Itsuki-chan should you be…?"

"It's okay, he already knows about everything."

"Oh then…" she put the laptop down next to her, got up and bowed in my direction. "I'm sorry I was so blunt last night Kyon-senpai, but I needed some additional details before I replace Itsuki."

"You're his replacement? Then do you know…"

"I don't know…no one will tell me…" she was on the verge of tears. "I don't like being left in the dark."

"D-don't cry, I'm left in the dark about a lot of things too."

Then Haruhi came downstairs and noticed we were completely silent.

"What're you all so quiet?"

"Koizumi was about to tell us what happened to him last night."

"Ah, yes, but I must apologize for two things." Koizumi's smile returned. Oh great. "First off, I apologize for being so rude to you two. I had a bad night and a hangover."

"I figured you'd have a hangover, but for some reason, Kyon and I didn't wake up with one. We must've slept through it."

Or she made so neither of us could get a hangover. Wait, neither of us threw up, maybe she made so that it'd be like we never got drunk. Then how do you explain my memory loss? Ah, never mind, I shouldn't try to bring logic into a situation like this.

"Second off, I've been keeping a secret from you."

Haruhi and I are thinking the same thing.

"You were having an affair with Mikuru, weren't you?"

Koizumi's smile disappeared and he became dead serious. "Yes, allow me to explain. I've been in love with Asahina-san, Mikuru for quite some time. The two of us decided to start a relationship when we started college. However, it had to be a secret."

I thought Asahina-san wasn't supposed to get romantically involved with anyone not from her own time. If I had heard this seven years ago, we'd have a problem.

"Then, I found I was popular with the ladies and I decided to playfully flirt with them. Then it grew to short relationships with them all, nothing serious like sleeping with them every night, just you know…" This subject seemed to be touchy with him. He's probably ashamed of his actions. "Then it grew to the point I spent more time with my short-term girlfriends than with Mikuru. She was very upset and threatened to leave me if I didn't slow down with the girls."

I never would've thought Asahina-san would stand up to you. Why didn't she stand up to Haruhi when we were in High School?

"So I did, I spent less and less time with the girls until this year, where I barely had a real girlfriend at all. I also started to pretend to date my cousin, Anake Mabui."

Mabui-san bowed to us, "I'm sorry I had to fool you, Kyon-senpai, Suzumiya-senpai."

"Which brings me to what happened last night, you remember the blonde-haired thug that tried to get you to go home with him, what did Nagato-san say his name was?"

"Tokatsu."

"Yeah, I think that was his name. Anyway, after the party ended he walked up to Mikuru and said 'You're coming with me.' Mikuru rejected him so he just tried to drag her away. I stopped him from leaving, so he just shoved me out of his way. I decided to take matters into my own hands and the next thing I knew was that we were fighting."

"So whose blood's on your shirt? Tokatsu's?" I asked.

"It's actually mine. Tokatsu pulled a knife on me."

"He did?! That guy's a psycho!" Haruhi exclaimed.

I couldn't have said better myself.

Koizumi lifted his shirt up to reveal a gauze pad taped on his body with medical tape. "I went to the emergency room with Mikuru and Nagato to get the wound stitched up. I'm wearing this gauze pad as a precaution, just in case the stitches split open."

"Okay Koizumi! As Brigade leader, I command you not to do any strain…"

"Suzumiya-san, please, I'm not in the mood, can you just get to the point?"

There you go being rude again.

"Just relax until you feel better."

"Koizumi, where's Asahina-san now?"

"She's up in my room, sleeping she didn't get any sleep last night."

It looks like you didn't either.

"Hey Kyon, what about that mini bar you were talking about?"

"Ah yes, I had someone set it on a cart, ready for you to take home." Koizumi pointed to a cart that was leaning up against the wall right under his plasma TV.

* * *

We left Koizumi's loft with the mini bar then we returned to our apartment. Haruhi pointed out that today's Friday, the day we always go shopping for food. So we grabbed a few bags and left for the nearest supermarket to our apartment. We got the usual things on our list, rice, eggs, bread, plus a few more foods we eat every day. Then, Haruhi wandered over to the imported foods isle and she picked up a packet carrying something that looked like a large Sushi roll at a first glance.

"What's that?"

"Spam musubi, it's a snack from Hawaii."

"I didn't know you liked Hawaiian snacks."

"I haven't tried it yet. You know what the weirdest thing is?"

"I dunno."

"I haven't even thought of trying anything like this, now I have this sudden craving for something like this."

"Hey, maybe you're pregnant." I joked.

"Yeah right, we've only done it once. I don't think that's enough for me to get pregnant."

"Of course it is, didn't you pay attention in your biology classes?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm not pregnant!" She picked up a few more packets of Spam musubi and walked in the direction the cashiers were.

I guess that's the end of that subject.

Bosco: "That's the end of that subject"? I don't think a story with the title of the…  
Mars: Bosco, it's Kyon's point of view, not mine.  
Bobby: Besides, I think foreshadowing without the OBVIOUS sign, you know, morning sickness, is pretty good.  
Mars: Whatever, I'm playing Re:Chain of Memories for the next hour or two.  
Axel: Awesome!


	7. Seemingly Harmless Changes

A/N: REVIEWERS!!! Some of you…two of you, are saying that the food cravings are coming too early. I looked the symptoms up and the food cravings come during the first trimester. If you're talking about a week after conception, you'll have to read on about that. Enjoy!  
Oh by the way, if you haven't noticed yet, I've combined the Prologue and Chapter 2 to create one chapter, so this is chapter 7 ^.^  
And also by the way, I've made some artwork of Anake. You can see it on my deviantArt account (see my profile for the link to my account)  
**ONE MORE THING, THIS STORY IS ONE OF MY MOST POPULAR STORY ON THE SITE WITH ALMOST 3,000 HITS AND ALMOST 1,000 VISITORS!!! THANK YOU!!!**

Disclaimer: I own the plot. That's it. Pretty sad, don't you think?

The Pregnancy of Haruhi Suzumiya  
**Chapter 7: Seemingly Harmless Changes**

It's been a few days since Koizumi's party and since I confessed my love for Haruhi. I've noticed a few changes in Haruhi's behavior. Change number one, Haruhi has been trying some imported food such as Chinese food, Mexican food and German food. It must be some kind of phase. Change number two, she would ask my opinion during shopping trips, such as "What looks good to you Kyon?" or "Should I get this Kyon?" I have to admit, this is a welcome change. Change number three, she's been going to bed early and getting up late. Change number four, she's been going to the bathroom more than usual. Most of these changes seem like pregnancy symptoms, but Haruhi was confident she wasn't pregnant so I assume she isn't. Since she has the power to change and destroy the world, I would think she also has the power to control her body.

It was a rainy day. Haruhi had the SOS Brigade meet up at our apartment around one o'clock, which, for her, was very late. Nagato showed up at 12:25. She was wearing a green, long sleeve shirt under a short, navy blue vest. She was also wearing a denim skirt and black leather boots. Haruhi was taking a nap so I thought it was safe to talk to her. "Nagato, can I ask you something?"

She looked at me with an almost emotionless face. "I knew about Itsuki and Mikuru. They told me not to tell you or Haruhi, Kyon."

Did you just call Haruhi, Asahina-san and Koizumi just by their first names? Wait, why are you calling me Kyon?! I know you know my real name!

"Nagato, that wasn't what I was gonna ask."

She looked up at me.

"Do you know about human pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"You see, Haruhi's been having some symptoms common during pregnancy."

"Such as?"

I began to describe the sudden changes I found in Haruhi.

"When was fertilization supposed to take place?"

"A few days ago."

"Most of those symptoms don't occur in a human pregnancy until at least three weeks in."

I laughed in relief. "I was getting a little worried, I thought that…"

"Would you be the father to Haruhi's offspring?"

I stuttered and I couldn't give a straight answer.

"I see. There might be a chance that Haruhi is pregnant, we will not know until her fertility cycle for the month occurs."

"Can't you detect another life form growing inside of her?"

"It's too early to tell from afar."

"Haruhi's taking a nap now so…"

"Kyon! Did anyone come yet?!"

Damn. Haruhi, you chose a perfect time to wake up.

"Yeah, Nagato did!" I shouted.

"Okay, I'll be out there in a minute!"

"Nagato, can you do me a favor?"

She simply stared up at me.

"Can you not tell anyone we had the conversation?"

"Affirmative."

* * *

Once everyone met up, Haruhi began the meeting by taking her laptop (which I thought was in the shop) out to the living room and streaming the latest episode of the time traveler anime. Then she told us to write a story that would serve as the final episode of the anime. The winner would have their "episode" put on this site called "Fanfiction Dot Net." So the afternoon was spent writing stories. Koizumi's story was deemed the best, because it, as Haruhi put it, "Had drama, conflict, romance and action." What she didn't see was that it had a really clichéd ending, with Mitsuru confessing his love to Suki and the two of them returning to the future.

"Haruhi, when did you get your laptop back?" I asked her when everyone left.

"I didn't."

Don't tell me, you used mine, didn't you?

"Here." She handed the laptop to me. I saw my name on it immediately.

"You used my laptop?!"

"I thought it'd be okay, since we're…"

"Not without permission! The next time you wanna borrow it…"

"If that's the way you're gonna treat me, there won't be a next time! We're through Kyon!" She marched into her room, obviously pissed at me.

"Haruhi! Come back!"

She didn't come back. I felt horribly sick, the only woman I've ever been in love with just broke up. "It's entirely my fault, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that." I told myself for a while. Then, I tried cheering myself "She's probably getting her period, she'll be okay tomorrow." After a few minutes, I heard my cell phone ring, it was Koizumi, a closed space must've appeared.

"Hello?"

"Did you and Suzumiya-san have a lover's quarrel?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It was a joke. A closed space has appeared, however, it gives off a different scent than most."

"Haruhi snapped at me, it's probably a PMS closed space or something."

"PMS? Kyon-kun, if this was just PMS, these would appear once a month! Huh?"

"What's up?"

"The closed space…it's shrinking!"

You're kidding! How can a closed space shrink?

"Kyon, can I talk to you?"

I turned to look at a teary-face Haruhi looking me in the eye. "Koizumi, I have to call you back." I hung up and put my cell phone in my pocket. "What is it Haruhi?"

"I wanted to apologize for my outburst and you're right, I should've asked your permission before I borrowed your laptop."

Did you just say "you're right"?!

She buried her face into my shirt and started crying. "I don't wanna break up with you Kyon, I love you!"

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear, "It's okay, I wasn't mad at you." After a few minutes like this, I held her at arm's length. "Haruhi…"

"W-what's wrong?"

"When are you supposed to have your period?"

"This week, why?"

"Haruhi, I think you really might be pregnant."

"That's ridicu…" She stopped suddenly. It looked like something just hit her. "…it's possible."

Mars: There we go!  
Axel: We won't know if she's really pregnant until…  
Bosco: Axel, what's the title of the story?  
Axel: "The Pregnancy of Haruhi Suzumiya"  
Bosco: What do you think the story will be about?  
Axel: Haruhi being pregnant. But maybe she isn't…  
Bosco: WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THIS?! It's "The Pregnancy of Haruhi Suzumiya"! Not "The Close Call of Haruhi Suzumiya!"


	8. The Result Is In!

Mars: ASHIKARAZU MINNA!!! (Translation: I'M SORRY EVERYONE!!!). This update is mad late, but I had a strange kind of writer's block then I started my summer job. Please accept this pizza as an apology… (holds up Pizza)  
Axel: Bosco, has it ever occurred to you that maybe Haruhi might have a miscarriage?!  
Bosco: Axel, have you even read the first light novel? It was "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" because she was depressed about her would-be boyfriend!  
Mars: …and we're back with Axel and Bosco arguing about this story…let's not look too much into that.  
Axel: And what about "The Vanishment of Haruhi Suzumiya"? She didn't vanish.  
Bosco: FROM NORTH HIGH SCHOOL SHE DID!!!  
Mars: WHERE'S THAT DISCLAIMER?!

Disclaimer: I own the plot. (looks down in shame) If I owned Haruhi Suzumiya, Endless Eight would've been just one episode…maybe two…

The Pregnancy of Haruhi Suzumiya  
**Chapter 8: The Result Is In!**

Haruhi called an "emergency brigade meeting," as she called it, for the following day. I don't know why she's involving the rest of the brigade about the fact that she's pregnant. I mean, I already told Nagato, but that's because I wanted to know more and I trusted Nagato with my life. I would trust Asahina-san more if she weren't so clumsy and forgetful. As for Koizumi, I never did like him. In fact, the only reason I ever put up with him was because we were the only two guys in the Brigade. Why couldn't some guy that's less annoying and more aware of someone's personal space come join?

I noticed she woke up earlier than she had been for the past few days. She made breakfast for five, so I assumed that she called everyone in early in the morning. Around nine o'clock, Nagato, Asahina-san and Koizumi arrived.

"Yuki, did you bring the test?" Haruhi asked as soon as Nagato walked through the door.

Nagato said nothing and handed Haruhi a box. She took the box and ran into the bathroom. I didn't get a good look at the box, but I can guess what it was. Koizumi entered the kitchen and picked up a plate of what Haruhi made. "Ah, I see Suzumiya-san made breakfast for us. She called us in so early, Asahina-san and I didn't get a chance to eat."

"Uh…Nagato-san…what did you give Suzumiya-san?" Asahina-san hesitantly asked Nagato.

"The most accurate pregnancy test I could find."

Yeah, I thought that it was.

"Pregnant?" Koizumi inquired. "If the first time you two had sex was a few days ago it would be too early to predict a pregnancy."

I explained to him that Haruhi had been experiencing pregnancy symptoms for the past few days.

"Kyon-kun, pregnancy symptoms don't start to occur right after a woman becomes pregnant." Asahina explained.

"What has Suzumiya-san been saying about her symptoms?" Koizumi was sitting at the dining table eating.

"She kept assuring me that she wasn't pregnant."

A serious look appeared on his face. "It's possible that she has been accelerating her pregnancy."

"You mean that the baby's older than it's supposed to be?!"

"No. Haruhi did not accelerate the offspring's growth." Nagato told me. "She had promoting hormones that would be secreted during later in a human pregnancy, resulting in pregnancy acceleration and premature pregnancy symptoms. Furthermore, this could also increase the risk of a premature birth or a spontaneous abortion."

I didn't really understand any of that.

"In other words, Suzumiya-san is making her uterus insufficient to carry her child because it is at an earlier stage than her pregnancy is at."

That's not helping Koizumi.

"I think I know what they mean Kyon-kun." Asahina-san looked at me with determination in her eyes. "They're saying that Suzumiya-san would cause her body to give birth to her –I mean- your child before it finishes developing."

My eyes widened, "You mean that Haruhi could have a miscarriage?!"

Asahina-san nodded.

"Kyon! Get over here!"

I jumped at the sharp sound of her voice. I walked into the bathroom, where Haruhi was waiting. She pointed to a small cup filled halfway with a cup of yellow liquid with an eyedropper in.

"You want me to take the test for you?"

"That's right."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I'm the Brigade Chief! I need to brief the other Brigade members! And…"

"What?"

"…I can't bring myself to take it." Haruhi sounded a little helpless when she said this.

"Okay, where's the test?"

She handed me the test, which was a in the shape of a square, with rounded edges. She left the room and closed the door behind her. At least I have privacy while I do this. I filled the eyedropper up and I placed a drop or two of urine in the circle on the lower left-hand corner. I looked at the indicator and saw that it turned blue after a while. I found the box the pregnancy test came in and looked to see what it meant.

Blue was positive.

Haruhi was pregnant.

I was going to be a father.

Those were my only thoughts from when I looked at the legend to when Haruhi called me back into the living room. When she called me back, I handed her the test without saying anything. She passed it to Nagato, who said that the test was positive in her usual emotionless tone of voice.

There was a dull silence for the next few minutes.

"…but I don't want to be pregnant…" Haruhi whispered to herself.

When I heard this, I turned to her. Remembering what Nagato, Asahina-san and Koizumi told me, I tried thinking of something to comfort her.

"I want to have this baby." I muttered.

She turned to me with a questioning look.

"I'll take the baby if you don't want it Haruhi…but I want it." This was the truth.

"Alright," Haruhi got up and her perkiness returned, "SOS Brigade, Kyon and I are gonna be parents in nine months!"

With any luck.

"Since Asahina-san and I are leaving the country, we will give some money for you to buy gifts for yourself for the baby shower," Koizumi said with his smile.

"Thank you! You two are so considerate!" Haruhi turned to me, "As for you Kyon, as punishment for impregnating me!"

"What!"

"You have to be the parent that stays at home so I can have my career!"

That's not much of a punishment, I wasn't even thinking of doing anything with my life.

"You got that?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

"Okay! Yuki, you'll be helping us, right?"

Nagato nodded with an emotionless expression.

"Alright, SOS Brigade, you are dismissed!"

When Nagato, Asahina-san and Koizumi started to leave, I turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi, what are you planning to tell our parents?" Her eyes widened and I knew the answer immediately. Her dad was going to kill me.

Mars: I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!  
Link: At least your work is over.  
Yuna: R&R Everyone! Mars will be working on the next chapter as you read this.


End file.
